


Love Child

by Onononon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Motherhood, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Pregnancy, Pregnant Kara Danvers, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onononon/pseuds/Onononon
Summary: So Kara discovers that inside of a bottle delivered by Mon-El from the future was their baby that they conceived during season 2 before the Daxamites invasion. Lena Luther who was now with Kara is supportive of her decision to have the baby, and help raise it as it's own. This story is chronicles of their life together after deciding that Supercorp has nothing holding them back, and now with this baby who will be so so loved they can live their happily ever after. I think I might do some flash back chapters to just to help give backstory as needed. Except I'm planning for all the feels, and all the fluff in the world for these two incredible women who deserve each other so much.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Supercorp-Relationship
Comments: 45
Kudos: 157





	1. News That Meant Life Would Never Be The Same Again

**Author's Note:**

> I drew inspiration for their baby from the Wiki Fandom pages involving Mon-El, Rose Zor-El, and Mon-El and Rose. I looked everywhere threw random clips in the series, from any and all research I could do via the world wide web and I would find Rose's existence, but yet it's like in some ways she doesn't exist. So I just thought that I would mix in this, almost like the missing part of the story I guess we didn't get from season 2 and 3, and honestly I feel Kara and Lena would make great parents. Mon-El is Kara's past and I respect that, but I think this is my perfect way of mixing the pot all together of amazing fluff and story. If anyone knows where that came from or if someone was just messing around posting that stuff don't be afraid to comment down below!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara learns about the baby that was taken away from her by Mon-El's mother via Daxamite traditions, and Mon-El comes back to her to tell her and give her her chance to have her baby if she wants it. Lena is more than willing to be there for her girlfriend. Surprise ending!

Kara Zor-El was officially the happiest person in the whole world. She found her soul mate, and after lots of intense staring at one another, back stabbing betrayal, apologizes, and sexual chemistry that never seemed to leave the air there was nothing more holding Kara and Lena Luthor from being together. 

Life for the first time in a long while seemed to slow down. There was the occasional alien that terrorized the streets, and the usual crime that came with any city, but Kara was finally able to relax and enjoy her life for the first time in a very long time. That is until she received a very unexpected visit from somebody that she never thought she would see again.

"Mon-El?"

"Kara! I'm so glad this thing worked! I'm so happy to see you!

Lena had stayed the night previously with her girlfriend, and had just come out of the shower still in her robe with wet hair making her hair seem even darker than it's usual raven color. "Mon-El?"

"What are you doing here Mon-El? I thought you had to be in the future with Winn. Is everything okay?" Kara could only imagine the possibilities if the Legion failed their mission in the future to save everyone from the Brainiac Five family who caused so much destruction and chaos in the future. 

"No, no, it's not that. It's just I was doing my normal rounds one night making sure everyone was safe just like usual when the Legion came across one of the old Daxamite ships from the invasion that happened as I'm sure both of you all remember. 

Lena remembered the part she played in Mon-El's sudden disappearance playing the part to destroy the Daxamites by creating a device that would fill the air with lead killing them all before they took over the world, and Kara of course remembered putting him in a pod to escape Earth to keep him from dying leading to the eventual thoughts that she had been responsible for his death. Which did not happen because he was then sent to the future where he then met and married his wife seven years later Imra Ardeen. The two of them and Brainiac Five otherwise known as Brainy came back to the past to help stop Reign. 

Despite both Kara and Mon-El being hopelessly in love with each other they realized that their love just wasn't meant to be. Mon-El had the Legion despite the divorce with is wife that came short after his return to Kara previously, and Kara was finally able to move on. Kara was at peace with it, and had no ill will towards Mon-El at all, and was still happy to call him her first love and friend. Kara was with Lena now though, and she has never been happier before in her entire life.

"Well, my dear mother did a thing Kara, and I think you might want to sit down for this."

"What are you holding?" Lena asked joining Kara on the couch.

"Kara, the night you joined me for dinner with my parents on the ship they took something from you. They took something from both of us, and I just thought that you deserved to know. 

"What are you talking about Mon-El? You're scaring me."

"Kara, you were pregnant."

"No, no, you're joking." Kara tried to laugh, but the expression on his face was serious and full of pain. "They didn't?'

"Did what?" Lena was now afraid because apparently Kara and Mon-El knew something that she didn't.

"On my planet, there is a similar practice to the bottle method that the Brainiac Five's are so fond of. Only the usage of it is much much crueler." Mon-El tried to explain.

"You mean, the baby the Kara was carrying is inside of that bottle?" Lena being the scientist that she was gave an uncomfortable laugh. Not believing the logic on the surface that Kara had a baby that had been taken from her that was sitting in that bottle in Mon-El's hands right now. But Brainy had managed to save the world from Leviathan by putting them in a bottle. Stranger things have happened.

"I mean however small it was at the time, I don't know how far along you were Kara, but I found in the lab on the ship. The labels were there, and the DNA test came back positive."

Kara grew pale, and took the bottle in her hands and held it up to her face. It was apparent that she was upset too. Realizing what was taken away from her.

"I didn't know Kara, I promise. I just thought you should know. This child alive yet or not is ours, and I figured it was only right that you knew. And that you were given the choice if you wanted it."

Tears streaming down her face Kara felt the world shift. There was something that was a part of her that was wrongfully taken when she didn't notice. And baby that should have been brought into this world with a mother and father who were in love. A baby that would have been made from true love. Lena wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and attempted to soothe her.

Mon-El awkwardly stood there not knowing what to do. "I'm guessing a lot has changed since the last time I've seen you."

Lena looked up at him with a smile, it was easy to be jealous of him. To be jealous of Kara's first love. Someone who had similar abilities to her. Someone who might be able to understand her a little better. And now that someone was able to provide Kara with a baby, and she couldn't. 

Kara poked her nose up at Mon-El and motioned him forward with her hand. Where he then got down on his knees and placed his hand in hers. He still loved her more than anything, but he finally understood the pain that Kara felt when they reunited before the last time two years ago at least in this time line. How she could look at him with no longer any love for him in her eyes. He wasn't stupid, he knew that there was something going on between the two women. A will they won't they situation that the universe never seemed to want to allow. Now he knew that that fate wasn't far from the truth. He saw the way Lena held Kara. Just like he had on this very couch to comfort her in her times of need. Looking at her with her sharp green eyes with a fierce protective intensity that no one could deny. Poor Kara just couldn't believe that she was a mother. 

Once she was able to catch her breath, and Mon-El had let a few stray tears escape. He nodded at her. "I felt you deserved to hold on to this, and decide to do with it whatever it is that you please. I know that I'm not with you anymore, and I want to be a father more than anything in this world Kara. But I can't stay here. Not when there are so many people dying.

"No, no. You need to stay where you are Mon-El. You belong there. With the Legion. I just it's crazy. I mean I'm holding our actual baby isn't that insane!" She laughed with no humor. 

Lena cleared her throat. "Kara, I love you more than anything in this world. If you want to have this baby I will be here for you, and I will take care of both of you."

"Lena, I can't ask that of you. I mean I know this isn't your child or that we could ever."

"Kara, it doesn't matter where this baby came from. It's a part of you, and if she's anything like you I would be proud to call her my daughter."

This brought on a whole new round of tears for Kara, who was now on the edge of what ever she was able to grip to keep things together. 

"I want her." And Kara nodded at Lena. They were going to do this.

"How do you know it's a her?" Mon-El asked with a smile. 

"Because if that's what Lena feels is a possibility in her heart, then I have no choice but to agree." And her bright blue eyes glossy from tears looked at her girlfriend with such love the Mon-El even felt that he might be interrupting a private moment between the two.

"Of course you can be involved Mon-El. Whenever you can. I know you might only visit on a rare occasion, but she will always be your daughter too." Lena couldn't help but assure him. He was caught between a rock and hard place. 

Mon-El nodded. "I can't stay long, but thank you Kara. For allowing a part of me to exist in this world. I hope they are just like you."

"Anything that she takes after you will only make her better. You're a good man Mon-El." Kara walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for making me a mother." She continue to cry but tears of joy now.

"And thank you for making me a father." He nodded with a smile. He looked to Lena. "Take care of her for me. Don't be the same ass I used to be. Which I'm sure you are much better than me for her. I know you've always loved her too. And I wish you both a beautiful life together."

"You knew about us?" Kara asked.

"The future you know." He gave a laugh, and opened back up his portal to go back to the future. "Goodbye Kara." 

"Goodbye Mon-El."

And then he was gone. Lena just held Kara in her arms for a very long time, as Kara looked at the bottle. They didn't move they didn't speak because they didn't need to. They came to the slow acceptance that life was about to change forever.

It was Kara who broke the silence first. "Are you sure about this? I mean at least it's not William's. Man, I'm glad I never got with him. That would have never worked out."

"Marry me?"

"Wait what?"

And then Lena was only inches from her face. She could feel her cool breath tickle the lips as she couldn't ignore the green eyes smoldering as she looked at the girl of steel with such love that it made Kara feel all ooey gooey inside. 

"Marry me?"


	2. The Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena asks for Alex's blessing to marry Kara, and then the Superfriends learn about the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to give credit to Lena's lines at the end when she's talking to Kara. It was from a beautiful moment from How I Met Your Mother.

Kara was never one to take things for granted because at a very young age she had learned how fast that everything could change. Losing Krypton, and then not even all that long ago the crisis that took away Earth-38 and later combined it with Earth-1 the original home to the Flash, Batwoman, and the Green Arrow (may he rest in peace). So of course now she had this bottle just sitting in her apartment on the counter, and she continued to ponder if she was making the right decision by having the baby now in the first place.

Lena and Kara had agree not to tell anyone yet until she was ready because despite being a Kryptonian, having the human heart that she does she certainly needed some time to ground her self and fully grasp everything that had just happened. She agreed to marry Lena of course. There would be no surprise that tying the knot with her would be the obvious choice to make. The two were end game, and shared a love so strong and so pure that even through the darkest of times. Even when there was so much hatred and angst between the two women after Lena learned Kara's secret neither could ever bring themselves to ever truly hate the other. Love doesn't work like that. You can fight it all you want but you can't win. That would be a big change though, and of course the matter of the bottle.

The bottle somehow held the tiny embryo that would be someday her child. Or who was she kidding it already was. As strange as it sounds she felt a fierce awakening inside of her. This bottle was to be protected at all cost. The fact that Lena wanted to be there for her and the baby and even raise it as her own was not something that she saw coming. In a way it seemed that everything was just happening so fast, and yet they had been in each others lives for so long now, and they always had this unspoken thing between them. Some sort of relationship that they both respected that could never change. Something that would bond them for all eternity. 

It was game night tonight, and everyone was going to gather at Kara's apartment for pizza and drinks later on. She had been debating whether or not she should tell everyone the news tonight or not, and then decided that maybe it was best for the Superfriends to be in the loop on everything that was going on. IF she had this baby she wouldn't be able to be Supergirl, at least for a while. She would only be able to help on the sidelines if even that. Which there was Dreamer who could look after the city for her. But still not doing anything was certainly going to put her on edge. Then there was the matter of getting ready for the baby. How soon would her and Lena wed? Should she accept the embryo before the wedding?

Meanwhile at L-Corp:

Lena was sitting at her desk going over some paperwork waiting for Alex to stop by. She had already asked for Kara's hand in marriage, and probably should have waited until she had this conversation to go through with that. But now that she had her ring securely in her pocket since she hadn't properly proposed yet to the girl of steel she figured it would only be right to ask her family for her blessing. Kara's foster parents were important to her, but there was nobody else in this world who probably loved Kara more than Alex Danvers her adopted sister. She wasn't going to mention the baby. That was up to Kara, but she felt it was only right to ask for Alex's blessing being as she was the one who looked after Kara for so long.

"Ms. Luthor, your guest is here." Jess popped her head in the door and opened it for Alex to come in. It was strange to see Alex in normal clothes being that now she was no longer working for the DEO there was no need. Alex's hair was down, and tucked behind one of her ears. 

"Hello." Lena smiled at her visitor.

"Hey?" Alex asked confused.

"Please take a seat I wanted to talk to you if you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all," Alex took off her leather jacket and sat it on the back of her seat. "So what's up? Have you heard from your brother?'

"No I haven't unfortunately," her brother went AWAL not long after Leviathan was taken down, "but that's not why I asked you here today." She took a deep breath as she looked at the intimidating woman in the eyes. "Alex you know that Kara and I are together now, and I feel like it's been a long thing coming."

"Honestly, I glad you all just figured it out. I mean it's about god damn time. You know she almost started dating that William guy from her work?" She began shaking her head. "Goodness."

"Yes, well, I know that we haven't been together long, but we've known each other a long time so I wanted to ask you something." She tried to rush out the words so that Alex wouldn't guess anything bad. "I love your sister, more than anything in the world. I always have, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I already asked her this and she said yes, but I wanted to officially ask for you blessing. I know I should have asked for your permission first and I'm sorry. I just..."

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on now. Slow down." Alex motioned with her hands. "You asked Kara to marry you?"

"Unofficially? Yes, a few days ago, but I wanted to properly propose to her now that I have this." She pulled out an engagement ring. "But of course with your blessing."

Alex's face went red. Then after a few deep breathes and holding onto the table she slowly looked Lena in the eyes. But when she looked into her green eyes she saw the same eyes that has been looking at her little sister from a distance for a very long time. It was no doubt she always loved Kara, you could just tell by the way she looked at her. But Lena did some very questionable things to Kara, and maybe Kara was ready to forgive and move on. But Alex was torn on if she could still trust her. Although, she had never seen Kara as happy as she was now. Even when she was with Mon-El. Then she decided that maybe she could trust Lena. After all she did come back, and it was obvious she realized her mistakes. Kara did truly love Lena too, Alex just wasn't expecting anything like this to happen for a while.

"Okay, fine. Yes, Lena Luthor, I do give you my blessing." Lena sighed with relief. "On one condition."

"Of course, Alex, anything."

"Do not ever hurt Kara like you did before. EVER. Or I will personally hunt you down, and make you pay. And I will then enjoy every minute of it. Because NOTHING means more to me than Kara. And if you're going to marry her, I'm going to have to trust you to take care of her like I have all these years. You know her well enough at this point." And she really did. "To know what I mean. She might seem so strong and confident in that Supergirl uniform, but truly she needs someone to always remind her that she's not alone. What happened to her with Krypton as a child that's going to stay with her her whole life."

"Well, Alex, thank you so much. And if there's anything I should know or prepare for to take the absolute best care of Kara that I can then let me know."

Alex got up and walked behind Lena's desk with her arms out. 

"What?"

Alex chuckled, "If you're marrying Kara that means we're family now." She gave a big smile. Lena awkwardly hugged her and then Alex patted her back and whispered in her ear. "It's okay you know. You don't have to be so afraid of me, I forgive you. You love Kara and I know that. How about lunch with me tomorrow and we can talk. I need to get to know my new sister." 

Lena's face grew red, at the turn of events. She wasn't sure how this meeting was going to go but she did not expect this kind of reaction from Alex at all. 

"I'll see you tonight! I got to go pick up Kelly from work and go get ready." Then Alex was gone. And Lena didn't realize she was holding her breath until just then so she finally took a big breath and sat back down in her chair. Now holding the tiny box holding the ring in her hands. The ring was beautiful and very expensive. Kara was never a fan of Lena spending a lot of money on her, but she figured she would forgive her for this. It was the perfect size for her Kara's any finger with a sparkly diamond. 

"Let's do this."

Later On That Night At Kara's Apartment:

All the super friends were there and were happily spread out with pizza and their drinks chatting among themselves. When Kara cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"I have something that I need to tell you all. I've been thinking a lot about how to go about this, and I just thought you all deserved to know." Lena grabbed her arm as she stood up.

"Are you sure you're ready?" She whispered, and Kara nodded.

Alex just assumed they were making the announcement of their engagement, but never in a thousand years would have thought this would happen.

"I'm pregnant."

The room grew dead silent, and Alex turned pale. "What do you mean you're pregnant?" She gave Lena a sharp look and she shook her head not that it was even possible for her to impregnate Kara. 

"It's a long story, but I'll cut to the chase."

"Kara," but then Kara cut her off and walked over to the counter in her kitchen and held the bottle.

"There's no way!" Brainy shouted.

"What is going on, Kara?" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex, when I met Mon-El's parents they took our baby from me."

"They put your baby in a bottle three years ago, and now you have it! How is that even possible! Where in the hell did you get this!

"Mon-El came back to visit not for long."

"And you never told me!"

"Alex, it was last night! You're not my keeper!" Everyone began to feel awkward watching the two sisters fight with each other.

"I'm sorry who's kept you alive all this time?"

"Alex, he just wanted me to have the choice! I don't have to take it!"

"I told her I would help her." Lena chirped in and stood up looking at Alex.

Kelly trying to soothe Alex by rubbing her back, but she wasn't having it.

"Kara, you aren't ready to be a mother." Alex said calmly.

"Why?"

"Mon-El won't even be here, and even with Lena what about Supergirl?"

"We can help with that?" Nia spoke up.

"I was actually going to mention that, Alex. You're a vigilante now too, and then there's everyone else here."

"We decided on this together Alex." Then the conversation Alex had with Lena earlier clicked.

"You only wanted to marry her because of the baby. You wouldn't have thought of it otherwise."

Everyone gasped.

"Married?" It was Kelly then who spoke up.

"I've always wanted to marry Kara, Alex, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I wanted to wait until Kara was ready." 

"Forget it! I can't do this!"

"Kara!" Both Alex and Lena shouted as Kara then ran off to her bedroom where she changed and headed out the window before anyone could say anything.

It was Lena who got up and walked over to Alex. "I understand you're her big sister, but you weren't there. She wants this. And she deserves whatever she wants that could make her happy. She's saved the world many times over. We owe her this. And I did not want to marry her for this baby. I mean that might have influenced the decision happening now, but Alex so help me. I love her, and she deserves the world and you know that. I want this baby too. Maybe Mon-El sired them but she will still be my daughter too, and your niece. This isn't your decision." She grabbed her coated and noticed that Kara had already grabbed the bottle. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find my fiancé." She looked to everyone. "Thank you for coming tonight, and sorry about the scene. And that we never got to play." 

Everyone left accept Alex and Kelly. Who sat quietly talking while Lena grabbed a few of her things and her purse as she was about to head out the door.

"Lena?" Alex said softly. The raven haired woman looked over. "I'm so sorry for freaking out like that. I just want what's best for her, and I know that you're it. I was wrong. I don't know about her having a baby on her own, but I know if you're there for her I have no doubt you two would make great parents." She sighed, as Kelly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm just jealous too I guess. I mean I've been waiting for ever to adopt a baby and I've had no luck." Lena still didn't know about the failed adoption from the year before. Which Alex then explained to Lena. "I'm sorry, Lena."

"Well somebody has to go after her."

"I think I know where she went." Alex then smiled. "And I think I have an idea."

"What?"

"I'll ask J'oann to take me to the Fortress I'm sure that's where she is, and you get ready to propose here. I'll bring her back and you can do what you need too. I'm sorry I took your chance away from you tonight."

Lena then gave Alex a hug. "Thank you, Alex."

Alex then took Kelly's hand and they headed out the door to find J'oann. J'oann dropped Alex off at the Fortress, and there she was sitting on the floor with a hologram of her mother talking to her. 

"Alex, please don't."

"Kara, I'm sorry I lashed out. I was wrong." Alex walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder and then joined her on the ground. "I've been taking care of you for a long time, and I just worry. But Kara," Alex then began to tear up, "you're going to make the best mother." Then they were hugging each other. 

"So you knew about me and Lena?" 

"She had me stop by her office today to talk about it. She wanted my blessing." Kara smiled at that.

"She did?"

"She loves you Kara, I just didn't want you to get into something on your own you aren't ready for, but you are ready. And you are going to make the most beautiful bride."

"You'll always be my family Alex." Kara tried to soothe Alex who hated the idea of her little sister growing up.

Then Alex wiped a tear from her cheek with thumb, and smiled at at her. "It's okay for our family to grow, and I'm glad you found someone who loves you maybe not as much as I do, but maybe kinda sorta close."

"She loves me as much."

"I know, I know." Alex rolled her eyes. "But you're still my little sister. Come here you!" Then she began tickling her once she didn't expect it. "Let's go home."

Kara dropped Alex off and her apartment, and then flew in through the window to get into hers. She didn't expect to come into it though being full of flowers. They were everywhere, and in the background music was playing. This reminded Kara of the day she came back to her office full of flowers left by Lena not long after they first became friends. 

Lena was wearing black pant suite now with a rose in the pocket of her jacket. She made her way to Kara who was still taking in the atmosphere. 

"What is all this?"

"Kara," Lena then got down on one knee, "you are the love of my life. Everything I have. Everything I am." She began to tear up as she pulled out the tiny black box which she opened presenting the beautiful engagement ring. "It's yours. Forever." Kara was beginning to cry too and got down on her knees to out of fear she might fall over since she was shaking. "Kara Zor-El," Lena took Kara's left hand, "Kara Danvers," She smiled, "will you marry me?"

Kara nodded with a huge smile on her face as she was crying. Lena put the ring on her finger and then the two women still emotional from the tender moment embraced. Which then lead to them kissing passionately. 

"I love you, Kara."

"I love you too, Lena."


	3. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena convinces Kara that now that they are engaged, and are going to have a baby they should get a house.

Kara had opened the bottle not long after the announcement to the Superfriends and accepting Lena's proposal. Ever since then they had been taking turns sleeping over with each other every night at their apartments. That night in particular they had spent at Kara's apartment. Kara was not a morning person at all, but Lena was who was always up early to drink her coffee and get started on whatever work she could do from home. Let's call her a bit of a workaholic. Even if it was a weekend. But on this particular morning, Kara woke up to the smell of bacon.

Lena was standing in front of the stove wearing one of Kara's old T-shirts still in her underwear over a pan of bacon. Kara saw that Lena had already made several plates of pancakes and bacon that was sitting out already on the counter. Kare walked up to Lena and wrapped her arms around her fiancé.

"Could you set the table babe?" 

"Of course," Kara got out some plates and two fresh mugs which she filled with coffee. Lena preferred hers black and Kara added plenty of sugar and cream into hers.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that?" Lena said giving her the eye. She had been getting onto Kara a lot lately about what she should be putting into her body since she was carrying their baby. It still felt weird for her to think that. Kara wasn't showing at all yet, but they knew she was pregnant for sure. Not long after opening the bottle they got many different pregnancy test and each one came back positive. 

"Alex said that even humans can have a little caffeine, Lena. I'm sure it's fine."

"Kara, please don't."

"That's not fair Lena!" Kara whined.

Lena then walked up to her and poked her side. "Look down there baby. You see that."

"I'm not even showing yet Lena."

"Yes, but she's in there. And I only want what's best for you both okay. Please humor me." Lena then swiftly took the coffee mug and dumped it in the sink. "I made you breakfast love. And see it's a treat." She placed some of Kara's hair behind her ear.

"Okay, okay. Can I have some orange juice please then?"

"Yes, you may." Kara learned quickly that Lena was the boss. She never understood how people would just admit that their wives were always right, but humbling enough she figured that out real quick with Lena and they weren't even married yet.

They sat down at the table and began eating in comfortable silence. That was what was so nice about them. They never felt awkward if the talking stopped they just enjoyed each other's company.

"So I was thinking..." Lena spoke up after finishing her plate and took another sip of her coffee. Kara had just finished her third plate. No doubt she could easily finish off all the food Lena made. Lena was certainly worried how she was going to be able to feed Kara enough to take care of her and the baby who was half Kryptonian and half Daxamite. 

"Yeah."

"Move in with me?"

"What?"

"Let's get a house. We can each sell our apartments and we can get our own place. Still here in National City of course, but a nice neighborhood for the baby. We could get a nice house with a room for her there, and a play room, and honestly just more space in general. We are getting married soon."

"When do you want to move?"

"Well that's kind of the thing?'

"What?"

"I kinda already bought a house," Lena gave Kara a nervous look.

"You did what?" 

"I love you, okay. And I just thought we should move in together. So let's do it. It's perfect there's a huge yard and it's a safe neighborhood, and even a pool." She winked at Kara. 

"You know I hate it when you spend money on me, Lena."

"Kara, it's your money too." Lena placed a hand on her chin. 

"But I didn't earn it though, I feel bad." Kara said honestly.

Lena's eyes grew soft. "Kara, I love to give you things because I want to. And I told you what's mine is yours. I wouldn't want to spend this money on anyone else but you and the baby of course. You bring in money too."

"Yeah, but it's not the same. I'm sure I could never afford what you bought us."

"There's nothing wrong with doing something because you love it, Kara. Being a reporter is a part of you, and even in the months to come at least you can still do that. I just want to be as ready as possible."

Kara gave a deep sigh. "I love you too you know. I hate it when use logic on me." 

Lena gave her a wicked smile. "Well somebody has to use logic in this relationship." 

"I guess we're moving."

Over the next month Kara and Lena got everything in order as best they could and had moving trucks and friends help them set up their new home. It was on the outskirts of National City. But when Lena said house she should have really said mansion. Yeah, there was a neighborhood about a mile away. They had a ton of land and it took a while to get to where anyone lived. There was a huge fence in the back yard with a fire pit. Inside there was five bedrooms and two levels with a grand staircase. There was four bathrooms two on the bottom, another on the top, and another in the master bedroom that Lena and Kara were to share. They had a beautiful kitchen with a table, and a fancy dinning room for when they had guest. There was a huge living room with a glass wall on the back where they could see out into the garden behind the fence. On the back was deck with a grill and a table with several chairs. 

Lena let Kara do a lot of the decorating. Or make the choices when it came to decorating at least. She made sure Kara did no heavy lifting at all despite her protest, and Alex happily backed her up on that. Similar to Kara's apartment and unlike Lena's apartment it was bright inside. The walls were a beautiful yellow in the kitchen with flowers on the curtains above the sink along with beautiful old fashioned looking fridge and oven. The microwave and the dishwasher was a bit more modern. All the cabinets were white. Then the living room was a cozy den with a fire place below the large TV, and they had one of those large couches with built in recliners. With enough convincing Kara helped Lena realize white wasn't always the best color, especially with a baby on the way since everything white probably wouldn't be white anymore. And the walls in the living room were a basic red brick color. It was indeed a mansion but still had a homey feel to it. 

When they were finally settled into their new home Kara was finally beginning to show a little, and the two women were in their king sized bed together cuddling while watching Netflix. They had a spacious bedroom with classic old wooden chest for each, two walk in closets for each woman, and a large bathroom with an oversized bathtub and expensive shower. 

"This was a good idea." 

"What was? Not that many of my ideas are bad." Lena had her arms around Kara where she had pulled up Kara's shirt and was tracing patterns on her tummy with her finger gently. 

"Moving in together in this house. Or mansion I should say." Kara snuggled into Lena's chest and nuzzled into the soft part between her neck and shoulder.

"Well now things couldn't be anymore real could they?" Lena darkly chuckled.

"I like it though," Kara gave a happy sigh, "I think we could easily build our family here and grow old here together."

"That's exactly what I wanted, darling." Lena cooed in her ear. "You are going to make a wonderful mother to our little bean."

"And you are too." At that point Kara had drifted off to sleep in Lena's arms, and for a moment Lena looked down at her fiancé and the protectiveness that was inside of her became all the more present. No she didn't sire the baby, but it was her baby too. And she was going to love and protect them both forever. Her family.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara experiences nightmares and Lena does everything in her power to soothe her and help her.

Kara Danvers was no doubt now living a new life, and it was for once calm and full of happiness which was a huge change of pace for her. She was pregnant, engaged to the love of her life, and living in a new house that she might as well call a mansion or even better yet a palace. Unfortunately the only thing that she was unable to do was be Supergirl, which left her with a lot of free time when she wasn't busy at CatCo doing her reporting job.

Life with Lena was different than any life that Kara would have expected. Living with her adopted sister, Alex, was an adjustment for sure, but it didn't take long for them to become best friends. After leaving Krypton after the destruction Kara never felt at home until Alex touched her with the most powerful thing of all. When she was up in the middle of the night because she had nightmares she would pad down the hallway into Alex's room and sleep with her. Alex would hold her tight against her chest and whisper sweet nothings in her ear and that was when Kara learned about love.

Lena was Kara's best friend before they even began dating so they already had a good understanding of each other. Lena wasn't used to being able to say that she had a family that wasn't evil other than her deceased mother who passed when she was very little. Lena's center of her world was the girl of steel, who she was determined to give the best life too, after everything that Kara had done for her. This meant that Lena was always going to try and give the absolute best care of Kara in any way that she possibly could, and Alex was more than happy to help give notes on what Kare liked and disliked if she didn't already know.

Lena wasn't alone anymore in a large empty apartment wishing for love from her adopted mother and half brother who were anything but kind or supportive of her. Kara was anything but unkind or unsupportive, but Lena learned under her confident Supergirl persona or her witty reporter facade, Kara was a giant teddy bear who craved nothing but love. 

It was late and Kara was exhausted all the time from being pregnant. She wasn't even that far along with the baby, but that didn't change the mood swings, cravings, and fatigue. Lena and Kara were fast asleep when Kara began thrashing around.

"Ahhhh.... No! Mother I changed my mind! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! Please no!" Lena now awake tried to wake Kara up by rubbing her arm.

"Kara! Hey!" Kara woke up to bright green eyes looking directly into her now glossy blue ones because she was crying. Lena scooped her up as best she could, the girl of steel was dense, and wrapped her arms around her. "Hey now, my darling. It's okay." She tried to rock them slowly in an attempt to soothe her.

"I'm here it's okay. You're safe with me. I promise nothing is going to hurt you baby girl. You're safe."

"Lena," Kara sobbed into Lena's night shirt staining it with her tears, "I'm sorry, it was just so real. I lost everything and you'd think by now I wouldn't keep having the same nightmare but..." Lena shushed her and placed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"My love, it is okay. You experienced something unheard of, and I am so sorry that you had to go through with that. But I will always be here through any and every nightmare. I'll sing to you all night if I have to to help you feel safe."

"Sing?"

Lena smiled with the sparkle in her eyes that only appeared for Kara. Lena cleared her throat. Kara tilted her head.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don’t take my sunshine away

Lena laid them back down in the bed as she tucked the smaller woman in who was now resting her head in the soft place between her neck and shoulder as she stroked her blonde.

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don’t take my sunshine away

I’ll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another  
You’ll regret it all some day

At this point Kara was slowly dozing off back to sleep holding on tightly to Lena's arms with a big smile on her face, so Lena lowered her voice as she nuzzled her head into the blonde woman's hair.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don’t take my sunshine away

You told me once dear, you really loved me  
And no one else dear, could come between  
But now you’ve left me and love another  
You have shattered all my dreams."

Sound asleep now, Lena smiled at her fiancé who she could not wait until one day she could call her wife. Her sweet little Kara safe and sound in her arms, carrying their love child. Lena didn't know that her heart was so capable of love when she never experienced it so strongly before in her life growing up. But with her Kara and sweet little baby Rose she had the chance to do something great. She had the chance to live a life of happiness and love. She felt very warm as her heart swelled with all the love as she remembered all the times Kara showed her what it was like to love someone so passionately and so purely that it could only be described as true love. When what you want doesn't matter anymore. When the only thing that matters is the person you would die for, and Kara proved that to Lena time and time again. She kissed Kara's hair, and gently stroked her beautiful face.

With a whisper Lena cooed, "Thank you baby, for being my sunshine." Lena and Kara slept well the rest of the night. And every night that Kara had a nightmare Lena was always there to sing her back to sleep giving them both that warm and fuzzy feeling that anyone would give anything for.


	5. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena decides to tie the knot before Kara became pregnant enough to where she would be showing in pictures. (Not that Lena cared she always thought Kara was beautiful, but Kara was becoming self conscious of the little nudge she was developing in her tummy).

The day had finally arrived, and Kara very very nervous. Which made no sense because she loved Lena, but her life was already changing so fast. It was exciting and scary all at the same time. Since it was bad luck to see the bride twenty-four hours before the wedding Kara stayed with Alex that night where they talked all night long one last time, before Kara was officially going to do the unthinkable and become a Luthor. A super was going to take on the Luthor name, and it was in Lena's eyes one of the absolutely sure going to help change the Luthor name and make it something to be proud of. Rather than something to be ashamed of.

Lena was determined to show the world that her family with Kara was going to change everyone's idea of the Luthors. They would be the representation of love an inspiration that lead to the name of Rose to be chosen as her name because red roses are a symbol of love. Which is where she would come from and become the representation of Kara and Lena's love for each other. 

When Kara arrived to the wedding it was beautiful. It was going to be held outside in a park where a beautiful alter would be set up covered in flowers. It was a smaller wedding only with close friends and family being invited. There was four empty seats with signs saying forever in our hearts in honor of Lena's biological mother, Kara's foster father Jeramia, and for Kara's biological mother and father. James came back as a surprise, and even more surprising was Winn and Mon-El coming back in time from the Legion to witness the ceremony. Also, in the audience was Berry Allen and Iris West-Allen, Sara Lance and Ava Sharp, Kate Kane and her sister Mary Hamilton as her plus one, and of course Kal-El or better known as Clark Kent and Louis Lane with their two baby boys. 

Also, on the guest list was Felicity Smoak with baby Mia with Diggle as her plus one, Eliza Danvers, Nia Nal, Brainy, Cat Grant (surprisingly she was able to make it), William who was really trying to be a good sport about it, Kelly as Alex's plus one, Andrea, J'oann, and Meg'ann.

Berry was asked personally by Kara to sing at their wedding similar to how Kara sang at his (at least until it was rudely interrupted), but instead was singing The Words- By Christina Perry. J'oann being a father figure to both Alex and Kara had the honor of walking Kara down slowly down the aisle along with Alex who has looked after Kara for so long who would give Kara's hand over to Lena with her blessing to take care of her just like she always had. Which was enough to make Lena, Alex, and J'oann all cry and Kara pregnant was trying hard to be able to see straight through her happy tears. Alex was her maid of honor, and Winn was her best man because who cares about rules she could have both. And Lena had Andrea as her maid of honor. Nia played flower girl as she walked down the aisle and Brainy beside her holding the rings.

The priest who officiated the wedding cleared his throat, once Kara and Lena were standing hand and hand with one another. 

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two hearts who found each other and will now be joining together as one. As we all know love is a powerful thing that bonds us all to each other, but there are times when that love can even go further than that. Which is why are all here. Please state your vows." 

It was Kara who went first, "Lena, from the moment I met you I knew in my heart that I belonged with you. I have spent most of my life not knowing where it was I was supposed to be after I lost my family as a child. I was given an amazing family, and the best big sister I could ever ask for," She looked at Alex trying not to cry since she was "tougher than that"." But something was missing. With you I am where I am meant to be. Because I know in my heart I am meant to be where ever you are right by your side. I promise to love you with all my heart forever, and be there for you through everything. You are my heart now."

Lena was grinning ear to ear in her white suite next to the beautiful girl in white who was soon about to be her wife. "Kara, I come from a world of darkness. I never knew about love, about how when you have it it is something that you should always fight for until the end. I wasn't always the person I wanted to be, and I've made my fair share of mistakes. But with your light, and your love, I'm on my way to becoming the person I've always wanted to be. You make me the best version of myself, and you always will. I promise to never stop loving you, and to never stop you from eating all the pizza and pot stickers you want even though I will always push you to try and eat healthier. You will always be my heart."

The priest then continued, "Do you Kara Danvers take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Lena Kieran Luthor take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Can we now have the rings?" Brainy handed the pillow over with the rings.

"If anyone wishes to speak up that these two are not meant to be together, speak now or forever hold your peace?" There was silence.

"With that said I now present to you in my honor, wife and wife, Mrs. and Mrs. Luthor. You may now kiss your bride."

And with a huge round of applause, Lena dipped her wife and they kissed passionately. Starting the beginning of their new lives together as one.

There was a great party afterward where first they ate a wide spread of awesome food, with all of Lena and Kara's favorites, and then to Kara's excitement they cut into the cake which they shoved into each other's faces. Lena poked Kara's nose covered in frosting and licked it of her finger, only to then go back for seconds by kissing her wife causing another huge round of applause. 

There was loud music playing in the background and everyone first watched at Lena and Kara had their first dance together to the song Love Me Like You by Ellie Goulding. It was tender and sweet, and Lena lead them around the dance floor while Kara placed her feet on Lena's. Then for the father daughter dance Kara Danced with J'oann, and Lena not having a father figure danced with Eliza who whispered in her ear "welcome to the family dear" as her newest daughter. Then everyone was dancing, and everyone had a lot of fun. Lena after catching her breath to get some punch was approached by Alex.

"Dance with me?" Still finding her intimidating Lena gave a shy nod.

"Thank you, Lena," She continued.

"For what?"

"Loving my Kara, I was worried she'd never find the right person, but I'm thinking I might be able to trust you."

"Really?" Lena was surprised, and saw Kara in the corner of her eye dancing with Winn.

"I think so. You know I think I did a good job with Kara as her big sister not to tute my own horn or anything." She chuckled.

"No she's lucky to have you."

"I think I'd be happy to have another little sister under my wing." Alex winked.

"Really?"

She then dipped Lena with a laugh. "Don't worry Kara can tell you my bark is worse than my bite. You're one of us now. I'm glad she has someone who loves her as much as me."

"It's an honor. Thank you Alex."

"We need to have sister nights of our own sometime. I bet that would be fun." Lena broke out into a wide smile.

As the party ended Kara threw the bouquet behind her and Kelly caught it. Which was the plan Alex wanted. Before Lena and Kara headed out to their surprise honeymoon. Lena wouldn't tell Kara where they were going. Alex then got down on one knee.

"I'm glad you caught that." Alex smiled walking up to Kelly. She pulled out a tiny box out of her back pocket and revealed a ring. And Kelly held her hands over her mouth in surprise.

"Kelly Olsen, I love you more than anything. When I first met you I was broken, and with your love I'm whole again. I promise to love you every moment from now until forever. Will you marry me?"

And then Kelly jumped into her arms and kissed her. "Of course I'll marry you, you goof ball." She laughed and Alex put the ring on her finger causing a huge round of applause. 

"Let's get out of here?" Lena wrapped an arm around her bride after they congratulated Alex and Kelly. 

Kara gave an answering smile as she leaned in for another kiss.

Lena opened the door for her wife and then they were on their way to the airport. "I love you, Mrs. Luthor." She wrapped her arms around her wife gently after Kara got buckled as their driver drove them away. Then Lena kissed her hair, and Kara never felt more loved before in her entire life.

"I love you too."


	6. Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is further along in her pregnancy and her hormones are out of wack, and it's up to Lena to help her.

Kara and Lena had been back from their honeymoon for about a month or so, and they then settled into their new life together as a married couple. Lena was still working at L-Corp, and Kara was now only doing work for CatCo because everyone agreed it was safer for her and the baby if she waited until she had the baby to get back to being Supergirl. 

Kara felt like she was anything but Super. One thing that had mentioned to her several times in envy by Alex and Lena both was her high metabolism, and how she never had to worry about gaining weight. But now that she was pregnant she was beginning to understand why humans would feel so self conscious about their bodies. 

Alex was over hanging out with Kara for some sister time watching a movie and ordering pizza, or at least that was the original plan. When randomly Kara started crying.

"Kara?"

Kara continued to quietly sob. 

Alex wrapped an arm around her, "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I miss being Supergirl. Like I know that it's what's best for me and the baby, but I don't even feel like a superhero right now."

Alex's eyes softened at her little sister. "Kara, you're doing something amazing by having this baby, and the city is safe Nia and I are making sure of that."

"I know I just," And Kara couldn't stop crying.

Lena had just gotten home from work, and saw her wife crying into Alex's arms. Concerned she ran over to see what was going on. She bent down on her knees and placed a hand on her knee. "What going on sweetheart?"

Kara just continued to cry, and Alex explained that she was missing being Supergirl. Lena looked at Alex with a knowing expression, they both knew it would only take so long until she got upset about this, and then sat down next to Kara on the couch. Alex kept her arm around her sister, and Lena then placed a hand on Kara's cheek so that she would look at her.

"Kara," Lena tried to soothe her hormonal wife, "we're here for you. You aren't alone, and I understand why you're upset. We both do." Alex nodded at her as she continued. "I know you understand why you can't be out on the field right now, but sweetheart it's okay that you're not. Listen if you never did another heroic act again the world still owes you for all the countless lives you've saved. Including my own." Lena gave a soft smile. "My darling, you deserve a life full of love and happiness and I promised you and I would always be here right by your side. One day when it's time you'll be able to go out their again, and our daughter one day will see what a hero you are. I know I see it."

Alex chirped in, "I agree with Lena, Kara. You deserve time some time off. You already have done so much, and it's not just you out there fighting to protect people."

"People think I abandoned them." She sniffed.

"But you didn't. You know that they are still protected otherwise you never would have opened the bottle." Lena placed a lock of hair behind her ear. 

"Being pregnant sucks."

"I know," Lena chuckled.

"Why do you think I'm adopting?" Alex laughed too.

"I don't even look like a superhero, I feel so big." Kara hid her face into Alex's chest who then took a deep breathe. "Pay back for all this time." She winked. 

Kara remained silent, and Lena slapped Alex's leg shaking her head. 

"You know I'm joking Kara." Alex quickly said. 

"It's okay."

"You're beautiful Kara," Alex said looking at her little sister. "You're body is as beautiful as your soul because you're the one who is in it." Alex then got a call."I'm on my way." She looked up. "It's Nia, I got to go help."

"I can take it from here." Lena smiled and then Alex nodded kissing Kara's forehead before she left.

Lena then opened her arms for Kara to crawl into. She hid her face in her chest so that she didn't have to look at anyone. "Now why is it my darling I don't get to see your beautiful face?"

"I'm embarrassed. I feel so big, and all I want to do it eat. Or throw up. I'm a mess." Kara sniffed.

Lena ruffled her hair. "Love look at me?"

"I'm good where I'm at."

"But I love looking into your blue eyes. I hope the baby has them too. And your beautiful face."

"You're just saying that."

"Kara, please?"

Kara looked up shyly. "There she is!" Lena gave a huge smile and began peppering her wife with kisses. Then blew raspberries onto her neck and where ever else she could.

Kara stopped crying because she couldn't help but laugh. "Lena! Stop!"

"Only if you stop crying." Lena lifted an eyebrow. "If you don't stop I'll bring out the big guns."

"You wouldn't dare!" 

Then Lena was tickling her carefully around her swollen tummy, and everywhere else until Kara screamed through giggles. "Okay! Okay! You win!"

With a triumphant grin Lena stopped. 

"How did I get so lucky to have you? You do so much for me. You spoil me and you know you don't have to right?"

"How do I explain why I wish nothing more than to love you?" She gave a funny pondering face which was something no one would ever see. Lena was always so serious and intimidating, but for Kara she didn't have to wear her mask. "Let's go take a bath, and I'll not only show you but explain." She lifted a brow as she saw the cute crinkle on her forehead.

Lena drew the bath, and they both undressed. She placed Kara in front of the large mirror. "What do you see?"

"I see us standing here stark naked," She laughed until Lena gave her the eye and Kara straightened up.

"Try again."

"I see my beautiful wife, and me looking all chunky."

"You want to know what I see?"

"What?"

"I see two bright blue eyes that I could get lost in. I see two full lips so soft I never want to stop kissing them." She took her hand, "I see two hands that fit perfectly into mine. And then most importantly of all I see this." 

"My boob?'

"No goofball not your boob. I meant your heart." She rolled her eyes at her. "This heart showed me love when I never knew any of it until I moved here to National City and met you. This heart has not only saved my life more times than I can count, it believed in me when I went down a dark path. It believed that I wasn't what the world thought I was. You never saw me as a monster, or a villain. You saw me as who I wanted to be."

"But you aren't your family?"

"No I'm not, not that family." But then she smiled. "But I am this family. You, me, and baby Rose. You are the most beautiful woman to me now and the most beautiful woman to me ever."

"I don't know."

Lena then placed a kiss on her swollen stomach, "This nudge is baby Rose. And you are keeping her safe and warm until she is ready to meet us. You're giving me a daughter Kara. I never thought I could be a mother. But with you and baby Rose we'll bring the Luthor name into something to be proud of."

"I guess you're right." Kara laughed.

"I'm always right." 

They then took their bath together where they made love, and Lena made Kara feel like the queen she deserved to feel like. That night as Kara as usual curled up on Lena's chest as the little spoon she snored softly, and Lena felt a deep sense of pride that somehow she was lucky enough to say she was hers. She kissed her hair, "Good night my Kara, and goodnight," she rubbed tiny circles on Kara's belly, "my little bean."


	7. Too Much To Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets drunk and Kara helps her.

It was late, and Kara was already in bed for the night. The pregnancy was really taking a tole on her, and despite the constant exhaustion she tossed and turned in the bed not being able to get comfortable. Lena was working late at L-Corp where she was hosting an event for investors interesting in contributing to one of her projects she was working on.

Suddenly Kara heard the door open with a bang, and fearing that someone was breaking in by the sound of it she got her laser eyes ready. Only when she made it to the door Lena was stumbling through on cloud nine.

"Hey, there pretty mama!" She began laughing at her own joke. "Get it because you're pregnant." 

"Are you drunk?"

"Of course not," She waved her hand at her wife. "I just had a few drinks with Andrea and we caught up at the event."

"Lena?"

"What? I'm fine?" She rolled her eyes. "Just don't tell Kara okay."

"You really are drunk aren't you." Kara took a deep breath. "Okay, let's get you to the couch." She led Lena who couldn't walk straight to the couch and quickly got a trash can and a glass of water. "Drink this."

"I'd rather not. I'll be peeing all night. I'm already floating down the river with everything I've already drank." Lena pushed the glass away.

"Trust me, you'll thank me tomorrow." Kara insisted and Lena finally took it.

"I just don't want Kara to see me like this you know." Lena sighed taking a big drink.

"What do you mean?"

"Kara and I are having a baby and I'm terrified." Kara's heart instantly broke for her wife. "I just want to be there for her and the baby, but my family I grew up in was a terrible example to say the least. My real mother is dead, and the one I have now is terrible. Everyone in my family was terrible. I want the Luthor name to become something better, but who am I kidding."

"You aren't you're family. I think you're doing a great job taking care of your pregnant wife." Kara rubbed her wife's back to help soothe her.

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to be a mother and it's not even biologically mine. It belongs to her x-boyfriend who left her long ago and I want to be supportive and it sucks I can't give her a baby and then he did, and just..." Kara then shushed her.

"You're afraid that this will tie her and her x in a certain way forever."

"Well yeah," Lena sighed sadly as a few tears trickled down her face. "I mean I already love our baby. Her name is Rose. I came up with it because red roses stand for love."

"Yeah," Kara put some of Lena's hair behind her ear that had fallen out from where Lena had put her hair up earlier that day.

"Yeah, I guess I just thought that her name could stand for what we have. Love. Like how I love my wife sooooo much."

Kara smiled. "I bet she loves you too."

"I know she does, I just don't understand why she would want to be with me to begin with." She sniffed and Kara wrapped her arms around her. 

"I think she's probably always loved you, probably more than anyone else she has ever been with in her entire life."

"You're just saying that."

"Oh, I know, trust me."

"Do you know her." 

"Very well actually, and I know that no matter who has come in and out of her life it's you that she wants. It's always been you that she's been in love with."

"I just want to be a good wife and mother, I want to give them the world. I want to have the family I never had growing up." Kara took her hand. 

"You will be the best wife to her always, you already are. And this baby couldn't have a better mom to love her."

Lena gave a big yawn. 

"I think you should get some sleep. Let's get you to bed." But then Lena was already asleep, and Kara sighed. She took off her shoes and grabbed a big blanket for the both of them. She had Lena lay on her side and she curled up into it with her now very pregnant belly hanging off the edge of the couch. It was tight, but Kara didn't want to sleep by herself. She figured out that sleeping with Lena helped her nightmares go away. And finally comfortable Kara dosed off too.

Lena woke up to the smell of bacon. Her head was pounding, and she sat up. The memories of the night before came flooding back.

"Oh no," she face palmed. She walked to the kitchen to see her wife in sweats and a tank top where her belly was beginning to show under neath who was fixing bacon.

"I didn't know you could cook?"

"I have more free time now, I have to do something or I'd lose my mind." She placed the bacon on a plate next to five other plates and there was five large plates of scrambled eggs, and then another plate with toast.

"Hungry?"

"I thought I'd make us breakfast." Kara blushed.

"I still can't believe you can eat so much," Lena grabbed a plate laughing.

"Neither can eye, it was bad before but I swear Rose just makes me want bacon all the time."

Lena rolled her eyes. 

"Hey, I don't have to eat that healthy crap you feed me all the time. If she wants bacon I'm giving her bacon." Lena couldn't laugh at her wife who was all but too serious about the subject. Her hormones made her really funny sometimes.

"I'm sorry about last night. I guess I was talking to you the whole time, huh." Lena poked at her eggs.

Kara with a plate stacked high with food sat down next to her at the counter and with one hand took a bite of toast and then the other she half hugged Lena.

"It's okay. I'm afraid too. But you take such good care of me, and promise to tell you everyday how Rao blessed me everyday to call you my wife and the mother of my child. Or better yet our child."

"Do you still love Mon-El."

Kara chewed carefully. "I mean, I guess. He was my first love. He'll always be in my heart, but I guess that's the way your first love can touch you. How about you with Jack? Do you still love him?"

"I guess but it's different I thought he was it, but when I saw you my world shifted. He'll still be my first love, but it's you who I want to spend the rest of my life with." Lena realized. "Oh, okay."

Continuing to stuff her face she smiled between bites. "Exactly, who else would want me like this." Kara covered her mouth as she continued to shovel in eggs from her plate, and then she took a bit drink of orange juice.

"I think that I'm okay with you being like this." Lena laughed.

"Good, because I've never felt more self conscious before in my life." She gently patted her extended stomach from probably not only the baby but Lena would think the food too. Lena believed there was no way metabolism or not that Kara could eat like this also pregnancy or not and not show.

Lena placed a hand on her stomach, "No matter what you look like even if you don't look the same after the baby, there's no way you won't have baby weight after all this I'm sorry." She chuckled at her wife continuing to blush, "You will still be my beautiful Kara. And I will always love every inch of you." Lena's eyes gave her that green sparkle that made Kara feel all warm inside.

"I love you Kara, thank you for letting me be yours."

"And thank you for letting me and baby Rose be yours." Kara smiled and kissed her wife on the cheek. Only to then continue eating, and Lena joined. Once the food was all gone, Lena began throwing up and then Kara began throwing up. And eventually they thought it was gross and figured nothing could be worse because again gross. But they both brushed their teeth, Lena took some Tylenol and they headed to bed to sleep off the hang over and food coma that finally claimed Kara. Lena held Kara as her little spoon, and they then fell back asleep.


	8. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wants a puppy, and Lena gets her one.

Kara's mood swings were beginning to become a lot more than Lena had anticipated. She loved Kara and knew it was the hormones talking but she never got used to Kara beginning to cry at the drop of a hat like she had been.

"But those puppies are so sad." Kara sniffed watching the sad Sarah McLachlan commercial with all the animal cruelty. "Can we adopt one?'

"Kara do we even have time for a dog?" Lena tried to reason with her.

"Do we even have time for the baby?" Kara reasoned back.

"We'll make time." Lena sighed.

"We could make time for a dog. Rose needs a brother or sister."

"Kara, lets just wait okay."

"Please...." Kara gave Lena the pout and she was instantly mush. She could never not take the opportunity to give Kara something she wanted when she rarely wanted anything. Despite having all the money to share now being a part of the Luthor name Kara was still as reasonable as she could with their money. Lena was always trying to convince her to splurge just once every now and then, so instead she took to it herself to spoil Kara as rotten as possible. How could she not. And that face.

"Okay, okay, we can get a dog." Lena sighed she could never tell her no.

Later on that day Lena and Kara deciding to adopt went to the animal shelter and looked at several dogs and despite Lena's protest cats. Until finally they came across a large white dog in a kennel by himself. He was in the corner shivering with huge brown eyes that looked so sad.

When eventually a man came with a slip on lead and they put it on him to take him out.

"Where are you taking him?" Kara asked.

"We're running out of room."

"Wait what?"

Lena instantly understood. "Um... Kara?"

Kara's eyes grew wide. "I want him."

Lena smiled that was so Kara.

"Are you sure? He's been here a while, his previous owner said he destroyed his couch."

Lena quickly quickly groaned.

"I'm positive." They had been shopping previously and had already bought a collar and leash and various other supplies for the dog they were adopting. They had bought several sized collars previously not knowing which size of dog they would adopt. Kara buckled the red leather color around the white dogs neck that was already clipped onto a brown leather leash.

They filled out the paperwork, and headed out to the car. Kara sat in the back with him while Lena drove them home. They had just hit the highway when they heard a voice. 

"Thank god, I'm out of that horrible place! That place was nasty!" 

Kara's eyes grew huge, and Lena was so startled she had to pull over.

Lena looked in the backseat at the large white dog sitting next to her wife.

"Did he just?"

"What?" The white asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kara instantly hugged him, "I love you so much! Oh my gosh this is awesome!"

"I like her!" The white dog began licking her face.

"Are you some kind of alien or something?"

"What no?" The dog shook his head. "I mean I guess, um... please don't take me back? I didn't mean to destroy the couch, I panicked."

"You panicked?" Lena asked thinking she was losing her mind talking to the dog. Kara didn't miss a beat. It was so her.

"It's okay, what happened?" Kara tried to soothe him by petting his head gently.

"I kinda set the couch on fire?"

"You did what?" Both women asked at the same time.

"I kinda have laser vision I think. It was an accident."

"You gotta be kidding me?" Kara smiled.

"What?" The dog and Lena asked.

"Are you from Krypton?"

"I mean yeah? Um... I think so?"

They later made it to the apartment and got him cleaned up in the bathroom. He was not happy about it, and turns out he was from Krypton because he was just as strong as Kara. It took a lot of treats to convince him to let them bath him. 

"So do you have a name?" Kara asked as the three of them got settled on the couch. Kara in Lena's arms and then the dog laying in Kara's lap enjoying a good scratch.

"My name is Krypto." He sniffed her belly.

"You're having a baby?"

"Yeah, you're going to have a baby sister." Kara smiled and Lena rolled her eyes still not believing the dog was a Kryptonian too.

He then got very excited. "I can't wait. I will love her! And protect her! And she will be great! Just like you!" He licked Kara's face, and then jumped down and hopped around to lick Lena's hands over and over in his love and appreciation of her too.

"Okay, okay," Lena laughed. "I love you too." Lena was hesitant but apparently they were going to be dog parents and baby parents. Lena was outnumbered on earthly being in her house who was all stronger than her, but that was okay.

That night as they fell asleep Kara as the little spoon again. Krypto curled up at the foot of their bed. Lena petted him with her bare feet admiring how soft her was and they all three fell asleep.


	9. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash back to the first time Lena tells Kara she is in love with her.

"Um Kara, I think you need to see this." Alex told her little sister as she was looking at some footage to gather some intell on Andrea and how she almost tried to kill Kara. They were currently at the tower.

Kara in her super suite walked over to the table where Alex turned up the volume no the iPad so that Kara could watch the footage from Lena's lab that day.

Kara was in the background talking to the people in the VR when Andrea activated by Leviathan burst into lab to kill Kara. They knew that Lena had stopped her by talking to her, but they had no idea that what they were about to watch actually happened.

Lena was crouched protectively in front of Supergirl confronting Andrea. "We made a promise to each other, you jump, I jump. But if you choose to go down this path I will be there." Andrea held the Kryptonite knife up to Lena's throat and Lena gulped calculating each word. She looked terrified, but determined. "But if you want to get to Supergirl, you're gonna have to go through me." 

Then Andrea broke down into tears and Lena held out her arms for her old friend. Supergirl was safe, because Lena was willing to die for her. She a regular human not an alien, superhero, or even a human with powers. No vulnerable with a literal Kryptonite knife up to her throat was willing to die for her. Everyone had questioned where Lena's loyalties lied. Even with the victory over Leviathan it was hard to tell. But know it was obvious that they could.

"I have to go." Kara said quickly and flew to Lena's apartment. She made it to the balcony and she knocked on the window paned door.

"Kara?" Lena was sitting on her couch on her laptop, when she saw the Super at her door. She let her in.

"I saw the video."

"What video?"

"We took a look at the footage from when Andrea broke into your lab."

"Oh," Was all Lena had to say.

"You never told me she put an actual knife up to your throat."

"It wasn't necessary."

"Lena, "You're going to have to go through me". You were willing to risk your life for me right then and there."

Lena gave her a weird look and went to go sit back down on her couch and put her head in her hands.

"Thank you, Lena." Kara's eyes grew soft.

"Of course I did." She took a deep breath. "I know you've forgiven me, and I know things are still going to be different now. I just... I understand if I need to go."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going back to Metropolis."

"What? Why?"

"Kara, I can't hurt you anymore. I am so sorry for everything I did. I will never ever forgive myself for hurting you. I know you were just trying to protect me, I was just so hurt because... because..."

"Because why?"

Lena looked up slowly at Kara and finally spoke the truth she should have said a very long time ago. She took a deep breath.

"Kara, I love you. Well, um... actually it's more than that. I... ever since I met you... I've always I mean... I... ah... I mean..."

Kara sat down next to Lena on the couch and placed a hand on her lap. "What is it?"

"I'm in love with you. And my heart was broken, because I'm in love with you. And I'm still in love with you, and I always have been. I tried so hard to not be. Because you loved Mon-El and then I was dating James, and everything was complicated. But I always felt like there was this unspoken thing in between us... and just..." Kara cut her off by kissing her passionately.

It was soft at first, but then it became desperate. Like in that one moment there was nothing but silence that overcame the two of them. Kara felt nothing but Lena in every direction. Her soft full lips covered in cherry covered lipstick. And then she had her hands in her long raven hair that she had wore down that day. 

Needing to come up for air, Kara slowly pulled back her forehead touching Lena's and for a moment she looked into her sparkling green eyes. "I have never loved anyone as much as I have loved you."

"Really?"

"Do you remember when I had to put Mon-El in that pod because we had to fill the air with lead to save everyone from the Daxamites?"

"Of course."

"Clark told me that if that was him with Louis, he wouldn't have been able to make that choice. That somehow I was better, or stronger than him because I could."

Lena turned her head. "Clark your cousin?"

"Superman."

Lena's jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah, he's Superman by the way." Kara chuckled. "My bad. It never came up. Any how, back to what I was saying. Okay, so I thought I wasn't human I guess maybe because I was older when I got here. I wasn't a baby, I was older than him so I remembered Krypton better than him. It's complicated with ages and stuff I'll explain later. But what I'm getting at it wasn't that."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when edge had you in that plane and was going to dump those chemical in the water to kill everyone."

"Right you saved me."

"I couldn't drop you Lena. I guess I could have to save the chemical and let you drop like you said too, but Lena I just couldn't. Lena you're my Louis. You're my everything. I mean maybe it's selfish I would have rather saved you subconsciously than everyone else. Not that I wanted anyone to die, but Lena I just. When I knew I had hurt you. I knew it was the biggest mistake I had ever made in my life. I hated myself for it. I still do."

Lena cupped Kara's cheek. "Kara, I forgive you. Do you forgive me? Because I think we both made some mistakes, but if we both I mean."

"This is where I want to be Lena. With you. I just didn't know you felt the same way. Of course I forgive you."

"I was happy as long as you were. As long as you was just in my life. I could live with that. Even if you weren't mine."

"Lena?"

"Yeah?"

Kara got up really close to Lena's face. Lena could feel her hot breath on her face. "Kiss me."

And then they were making out. Kara had her arms behind Lena's back and Lena's hands were in Kara's beautiful blonde hair. Lena tried to romantically take off the super suite and struggled. And Kara laughing stripped down to her underwear and picked up Lena who wrapped her legs around Kara as she carried them to bed. Where they finally made love for the very first time.


	10. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to their first date. Sorry writers block and I just keep wanting to go backwards. Hopefully you all enjoy though!

Kara woke up in a bed that wasn't hers that morning. The previous night had been when the two women first declared their love for each other. Leading up to them eventually making love for the first time. Kara was very warm with Lena's arm wrapped around her who she could hear by the sound of her heart beat was waking up too. Kara not wanting them to get up just yet turned around so that she was facing Lena and then buried her head into Lena's chest nuzzling into the skin that was much softer than she could have ever imagine. How she had dreamed of a moment like this since the moment her and the green eyed queen locked eyes with each other. Kara grabbed onto Lena tightly but gently enough to not hurt her. She was just so happy she managed not to hurt her last night.

"Good morning, darling." Lena kissed Kara's hair.

"Good morning."

"Now why is it that I can't see your beautiful face love."

"I don't know. I just feel so vulnerable. I can't believe we finally slept together."

"I know what you mean. I usually never allow my "guest" to stay the night."

Kara lifted up her head. "Guest?"

"Well used to not something I tell everyone I was a bit of a hoe."

"You?"

"What you're surprised?"

"No not that you aren't capable. Just..."

"I know." Lena chuckled. "You are the first since James to stay the night. But want to know a secret?"

"What?'

Lena whispered in Kara's ear. "You're much better in bed than him."

Kara's mouth dropped. 

"What maybe I just prefer women, or maybe just maybe I prefer the girl of steal." Lena wiggled her eye brows. "I think though that we have a problem though now."

"What?"

"I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go again." Lena wrapped her arms tightly around the other woman. "I think I might just steal you and keep you all to myself."

"Call me your prisoner." Kara smiled face getting red.

"I love that you know."

Shy Kara looked down.

"Now then, I feel first things first. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?"

"We should make it official darling. I mean sorry but I'm claiming you." She winked.

"Of course I will." Kara leaned in to kiss Lena. Lena tapped her nose. 

"Next, we should go on our first date."

"What do you want to do?'

"I think brunch would be a good idea. How about you? After a shower of course. Which you're joining." In which Lena playfully purred at her new girlfriend.

Kara's stomach grumbled and Lena laughed. Kara's face blushed again.

"I figured the best way to your heart is through your stomach after all my darling."

Kara's mouth dropped at the most beautiful woman she had ever witnessed in her life. Now hers for the taking. Kara dumbfounded just nodded like an idiot.

They took a shower, and Kara's stomach kept growling in which every time Kara would blush in the hot water and Lena would chuckled and continue shampooing her long blonde hair. "Let me spoil you my darling." She would murmur in her ear and wrap an arm to pull her closer to her. 

Eventually they were ready to go and Kara couldn't get over the fact she was wearing Lena's clothes. Granted an old T-Shirt and jeans since that was all that would fit her properly, but she couldn't get over the fact that it smelled like her. Lena's driver dropped them off with a smile and Lena opened the door for Kara and led them to the front.

"Two please." She smiled a dazzling smile as she was holding Kara's hand.

"Right this way."

They were seated outside and currently it was just them out on the balcony. 

"Can I get you all set up with some drinks?"

"I'll take a coke please." Kara looked up.

"Water with lemon please," Lena smiled. Of course Kara would want sugar.

"Absolutely."

"So," Lena looked at Kara with her sparkling green eyes. "you've always loved me huh?"

"I mean, yeah, I did."

"You never cared that I was a Luthor at all huh?"

"Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Everyone thinks I'm like my family, and now after everything I've done I don't know."

"I think you're much better."

"How could you forgive me, Kara."

"Because I love you silly."

"I've always loved you too."

"Buying CatCo for me. Seriously?"

"What?"

"You spoiled me before we were even together."

"Kara, how do I explain to you how much I will forever be indebted to you? Hmm.."

"Indebted? I kept my secret from you."

"Kara, do you remember when Jack passed away?"

"Of course I was there."

"I know, what I mean is... Kara just like you explained last night with Mon-El. I had to choose, and I didn't want either of you to die. But I just subconsciously couldn't..."

"I know what you mean."

Lena gave a big smile. "Kara, you make me happier and the honestly you just make me the best version of myself. All I want is to love you and spoil you and make you feel loved because I have never ever met anyone who is as amazing, cute, and funny as you."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Kara, girl of steel or not. Behind that confident persona you play in front of everyone or your being a determined reporter. I know you are just a big old teddy bear."

"I don't know about that."

"I don't know you seemed awfully cuddly last night baby." She winked at Kara making her blush again. "Mission accomplished. I love that blush."

"Okay, okay, okay. Maybe for you. And maybe for Alex..." Kara looked away.

"It's okay darling, I always knew you were a push over."

"Okay, now that is not true."

"Kara," Lena gave her a look.

"Okay, okay, okay, you're right." Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'm always right," Lena winked at her.

The waiter came back.

"Have you all decided what you wanted?"

"Yes," Lena began, "I'll take some an omelet with spinach please, and Kara," Kara's eyes opened wide, "will have some of your sticky buns, and then we will take an order of pancakes, bacon, and sausage to go."

"Yes ma'am." The waiter took their menus and left.

Lena looked at Kara. "I figured you didn't want him to know you were eating two entrees."

"How did you?"

"I love you. I know things." Lena waggled her eye brows. "Also, since I know you need the extra calories Alex told me. She figured I guess some day we would be together. I know how much you typically eat. So we can drive through McDonalds on our way back so I can get a coffee." She winked.

"You're unbelievable."

"What because I'm buying you food from McDonald's before I take you back home. If I let you go back home." She winked.

Kara's eyes grew even wider. "Alex talked to you?"

"We made up too. Before you came to see me. We had a moment. Actually a few before I took off. The group was placing bets on us getting together and she figured I needed a good old fashioned "If you hurt her I'll kill you".

"Alex..." Kara muttered.

"She loves you too. And most of all she some how for some crazy reason trust me to take care of you. So she told me how to take care of you. Kryptonian and all." She whispered the last part.

"Good Rao." Kara rolled her eyes.

"She just said you don't like people seeing how much you need to eat. Which makes sense, but fortunately with me I understand. Also, that you're sensitive."

Kara scoffed.

"What I think it cute in a woman?" Lena continued. "That you were a cuddler, clingy, which honest the more the better. And that..."she whispered quietly. "you're a total sub."

Kara's mouth dropped. "I'm gonna kill her."

"Kara be nice. She's just looking out for you." Lena chuckled darkly.

"I however will take the best care of you possible my darling." She smiled her pearly white teeth.

"Here you go." The waiter handed the food over on his table. 

The two woman laughed at talked the rest of the morning, and Lena payed against Kara's wishes. But again Lena would rather spend money on Kara and her selflessness made Lena enjoy doing it all the more. Lena ended up keeping Kara over the weekend where they talked constantly and enjoyed each other's company. Lena enjoyed every moment. Kara falling asleep in her lap while they watched a movie, showering together and Lena being allowed to wash her girlfriends hair, enjoying Kara practically purring while she gave her head stratches, how she thought it was so funny a superhero enjoyed being the little spoon but would never admit it. The two feel in love even more than they already did. And it was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
